1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molding a seal of the type having a metal shell and an elastomeric O.D.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art molding of seals of the type having a metal shell with a cylindrical flange and a radial flange and an elastomeric O.D., the fluid pressure exerted by the incoming flow of elastomeric material caused distortion and bending of the reinforcing shell. Such distortion can make it difficult to install the finished seal due to variable dimensions. This distortion can also result in a finished seal which is out-of-round and prone to leakage around the O.D. after installation in a machine bore.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a molding method which overcome the above-mentioned problems in the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide a molding method wherein the cylindrical flange of the metal shell is located in a seal-forming cavity of a transfer mold, directly axially in-line with the sprue holes of the mold to prevent distortion of the shell. Other objects, not specifically set forth above will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.